Beyond Infinity
Category:Jeuno QuestsCategory:QuestsCategory:Limit Break quests de:die letzte Prüfung | requirements = Level 91+ | items = Soul gem Soul gem clasp Optional: Olde rarab tail | title = Bushin Aspirant | repeatable = Only to help others | reward = Level Cap 99 Access to Domenic's battlefield warp service | previous = Prelude to Puissance | next = Martial Mastery | cutscenes = }} }} }} Walkthrough *Talk to Nomad Moogle near Maat in Ru'Lude Gardens, Select the option to accept the challenge to receive the Soul gem clasp(You MUST trade a Seasoning Stone to the Nomad Moogle to get the Key Item.) The Nomad Moogle then offers to Teleport you to Horlais Peak, Waughroon Shrine, Balga's Dais or Qu'Bia Arena for the fight you can also select "Nowhere yet" to do the fight later. **Optional: Talk to Maat and he refers you to Degenhard for "training". This is a side quest for an Olde Rarab Tail, An item you can use during the fight to make things a lot easier ***Multiple Olde Rarab Tails can be used during the fight. **Note: If you want an Olde rarab tail, you will need two Seasoning Stones for this mission, as well as a Fossilized Fang and Fossilized Bone. You will lose the one that you trade to the Nomad Moogle, and will have to farm another to trade for the Olde rarab tail. **Degenhard in asks for a Seasoning Stone, a Fossilized Bone, and a Fossilized Fang (all three required). He gives you an Olde rarab tail in return. Using this item in the fight makes Atori-Tutori ??? stay still, stop attacking, and lose his damage resistance for 90 seconds. **The Bare Bones quest will take priority over trading Degenhard for Olde Rarab Tails. *After winning the battle, you will receive a Scroll of Instant Warp . Return to the Nomad Moogle for a final cutscene that increases your level cap. **Since a Scroll of Instant Warp is Rare/Ex, you will get one only if you don't already have one somewhere in any storage area. **After completing this quest, you gain access to Domenic's warp service in Lower Jeuno. ** Talk to Domenic at the Neptune's Spire Inn in right before the door into the Tenshodo. For a fee, he can teleport you to Ghelsba Outpost, Horlais Peak, Balga's Dais, Waughroon Shrine, or Qu'Bia Arena. The Battle *This is a 6 person battlefield. *Alter Egos may aid you in the battle, but must be summoned in the battlefield after clicking on the burning circle. *The battle is uncapped. *Buffs wear upon entering. Experience Points aren't lost upon death. Reraise status remains upon being ejected from the battlefield. *Upon entering, your Soul gem clasp is lost. *The time limit is 10 minutes, fighting against the Tarutaru Monk, Atori-Tutori ???. *You must return to Nomad Moogle and finish the quest in order to reenter to help others. See Domenic for warp to BCNM. *You can obtain replacement Soul gem clasps from the Nomad Moogle in exchange for one merit point or 5 High Kindred's Crests if you fail the battle. *Atori-Tutori ??? has around 27000 HP. *See BCNM Atori-Tutori ??? Stategies for testimonials. Video